warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Mitchell
: Mitchell is a black tom with copper eyes. : Mitchell is a current loner that travels with his partner, Anders. Mitchell is the only child of Donleavy the Third and Darcy. Now, the tom suffers from a curse some know as Vampirism. It was inflicted upon him by Herrick, and as a result, Mitchell has been alive for over a hundred years. : He's described as very down to earth kind of guy by the cats that love him. By those that meet him, he's regarded as charming and old-fashioned. Mitchell is all of these but, underneath that exterior lurks vicious traits aligned with vampirism that is said to never be too far from the tom's character. Description Appearance : Mitchell is a strongly built tom, though his frame does seem a tad on the skinnier side. He has a lean body, his ribs slightly showing under his thick pelt. The tom has long legs which are strong and have large paws. His frame has been through a fair bit, the tom has suffered numerous fractures and cuts, but because of his condition they heal rather quickly on certain conditions. With a sturdy, well-hit frame, Mitchell is a very tough cat and a force to be reckoned with. He has a slightly muscular body but is still considered lanky and rather skinny. This skinny appearance is brought on by years of malnutrition and of his natural body shape. : The tom has a thick pelt. It has a few scratches here and there, but most are hardly noticeable. Mitchell's pelt is black like charcoal and isn't glossy. It has a rough texture and is light to a degree, a shine not to be seen. It curls slightly at the tips, but not overly much. He has longer fur on his elbows, belly and tail. The fur on his tail is long and silky, but still, has his natural coat combination to it. The tom's fur hangs rather close to his frame, only flaring out near his joints and similar areas, like his face. : Mitchell is considered a rather attractive cat. Over his long life, he was often called very pretty by numerous others. Choice words by some were that he was easy on the eye. The tom has high cheekbones and a slightly narrow face. Large eyes are also a feature of his, the rich dark copper colour standing out from his charcoal coloured pelt. Mitchell has small, triangular ears free of nicks surprisingly. With his somewhat elegant appearance, the tom often would use this as a ticket to feed himself and keep out of trouble in his earlier days. Health : Mitchell, unlike normal cats is very different. He is a vampire, having suffered from the curse for numerous years. The tom is rather healthy but is on the weaker side of his kind. Seeing as he doesn't feed as much as others that he knows, the tom suffers from pains. The pains are like hunger pains but much more severe. These, if he feels sick enough, drive him to kill to stop them. Despite the sensation and other downsides to being a vampire, there are a couple of perks. Mitchell can heal rather quickly. This mainly includes bleeding will stop quicker and anything broken tends to mend quicker than a normal cat. Over his years, the tom has broken numerous bones, but all have healed well since. : However well it seems to be a vampire on the outside, Mitchell has a different story in his mind. He believes that he should be dead and free of living forever. It is hard for him to make good decisions, having little teachings of that in hand. What he was taught is a mere fading memory from his early years, the two before being given the vampire curse. Mitchell tends to keep a lot of things to himself, having to believe others would have little or no understanding of what he deals with. Because of this, he is terrified of both himself and the few enemies he has made because of past actions. The tom is clingy to his mate, Anders due to him being able to understand what he deals with and has offered to give his aid. Mitchell is a bit of mess and often thinks of ways to end the pain. Character : At first glance, Mitchell is a very laid-back and exceedingly cool individual. He has an easy sense of humour about him, and some say this combined with his looks allow him to effortlessly charm people. Whenever he is relaxed and spinning a yarn, Mitchell can be an amazing guy to be friends or acquaintances with as he is a loyal friend and partner to that extent. He has a strong sense of what is right and wrong and he tries his best to stay in the good books of everyone he meets. It definitely helps when other people feel relaxed and comfortable around him (probably due to his contagious, hearty laugh). The tom also is described to have a rather thick, foreign accent to him. It makes most of his speech rather hard to understand if he becomes overly emotional such as happiness or angry for example. It has been described as a 'brogue' and it defines much of the way he talks as some words don't quite sound the same in his tongue when compared to the Clan's common tongue. : However, underneath this exterior lurks some traits less favourable. They are said to never be too far from the man's character. These traits include a short temper, borderline abusive behaviour and self-inflicted damage (more psychological than physical). He becomes somewhat self-centred and feels as though the world is after him and that his only escape is to cave in to his feelings or simply be taken off the face of the planet. He is aware that he has done horrible things that simply cannot be redeemed by any future action he does, but, he does not wish for anyone's pity. The tom doesn't want anyone to feel sorry for the monster he can be, or once was. Mitchell tends to go through small bouts of self-doubt where his past essentially haunts him. During these bouts, he can become somewhat unpredictable with his actions and quite withdrawn into himself as he recollects his memories. Abilities : Mitchell is a cat that is incredibly light on his feet. He can attack (both other cats and prey items) without a sound in the dead of night. He is a true hunter of the night in this form. His build and the addition of his vampirism, the tom is considered a force to be reckoned with. He may be fragile time to time due to his poor personal health, but it is noted that he can outwit and overpower larger cats if need be. : He also has an exceptionally high pain tolerance, so it is likely that this helps his fearless attitude in fights and somewhat boosts his ego about his abilities. Due to this, sometimes he can be rather reckless and act without thinking. The tom has spent many days recovering from too steep a fall and bruised paw pads from rough landings. Biography Backstory :: Mitchell's early life and a thorough description of his curse are all explained in the short story, Seven Devils. : John is born to Donleavy the Third and his mate Darcy, who lead a small clowder of cats named Donleavy's Clan, that hold a territory not far from what would eventually come to be called SummerClan. He is an only child to be named by his parents, and his birth signifies a new reign for the Clan in the years to come. Essentially the young cat is a born royal, and news of his birth soon reaches other Clans in the neighbouring territories and one, in particular, goes to the trouble and visits Donleavy's Clan to meet the 'prince'. : Herrick, the leader of a neighbouring Clan that is also named after him, appears with a collection of his own cats. He visits when John barely reaches his second moon of age. John is ushered out by his mother to meet the other leader, and the meeting leaves a lasting impression on the young tom. John recalls Herrick as a very deceptive cat that talks in riddles that seem laced with hidden promise. Their first meeting is quick and just as abrupt as it was, it was over within an hour or so. It leaves the young cat confused, and this is picked up by his father very quickly. : So in the days following the meeting, Donleavy reveals their family history to his son. John is told that he differs from many of the other former leaders and heirs but, his father clarifies why that is. He is simply told that when he is old enough to lead the Clan, his life will change drastically and everything will be different. The young kitten tries to push his father to be less cryptic, but, it brings no results. They return home from their walk and it is his mother's turn to realise that something is a little off with her son. She doesn't push, having seen that he might be a little overwhelmed with all the talking in the past few days, so she just offers him warmth, food, and of course a mother's cuddle. : John's next appearance is a few months following his first year. He said to have grown up and has become a mature looking cat, exceeding his father's standards. It is said that John is Donleavy's shadow since the heir constantly has to follow his father around during councils and agreements with other Clan leaders. One of these leaders, Herrick, is a constant in these meetings and not by choice. It is said that Donleavy has tried to make an agreement to end the uneasy relationship between the Clans by joining them together. However, Herrick is said to make it difficult due to numerous reasons. This continues for many moons, and John begins to see that his father's wish may never come true. It is also said that John is both curious and cautious. : Later it turns out that John's suspicions were right about the Clans never joining. Instead, Herrick declares war on Donleavy's Clan. The war was sudden and many lives were lost on both sides. John fought bravely, fighting to keep the enemy Clan away from those he cared for. However, fate would have other wishes for him. In the battlefield, he was caught by Herrick himself and a couple of other cats. Scared and slowly feeling the burning pain of his wounds, the young tom had no choice but to listen to the cat's proposition. Herrick offered him a life that would immortalise him as a hero and save him and his Clan from a terrible fate. In his loyalty to his both his home and family, John accepted the offer but the young cat could never forget what happened following his acceptance. Herrick tackled him to the ground and went straight for his jugular, a move that would normally kill. However, in John's case that never happened. : He wakes up hours later, amongst a pile of deceased members of Donleavy's Clan. John begins to freak out about two things - he is alive after nearly having his jugular torn out and that his Clan was dead. The tom names a couple that he could still recognise through all the blood and brutal attacks. John looks around to find Herrick and his right hand, Seth, waiting for him. Herrick explains everything in such vivid detail that John feels sick to his very bones. When he hears the words "my boy, you've been turned into one of us" he nearly passes out. However, something akin to adrenaline keeps him on his paws. At this point in history, John had been turned into a Vampire and now holds the curse until he is killed in very particular ways. : The next few decades preceding the founding of the modern Clans, John carries on following Herrick and his troupe of vampires. Whilst doing this, John changes his name to Mitchell to avoid being recognised and to remove himself from his origin. This is the last Mitchell is shown in his time period. A short description of his years following reveal that he adapts to his current persona to combat the way he is treated by the others. : In the epilogue of Seven Devil''s, Mitchell is shown talking with Herrick. It is said that the epilogue happens close to the present day, a year or so before the roleplay begins. The two toms talk formally before Mitchell brings up that he wants to be left alone. Herrick is intrigued by the wish but, he doesn't question it which confuses the black cat. Mitchell quietly thinks that Herrick's silence is bad, however, at the same time the fact that there was no argument this time breathes a little hope into the black cat. Without another word, Mitchell leaves and heads into the forest without glancing over his shoulder. Roleplay : Cameos *Seven Devils Lineage '''Mates:' ::Bragi (formerly): Deceased; Residence unknown ::Anders: Living Sons: ::Crowstar: Living ::Magpiefang: Living Daughter: ::Raynor: Living Grandsons: ::Dawnheart: Living ::Oatkit: Deceased; StarClan resident Granddaughter: ::Maplestorm: Living Father: ::Donleavy III: Deceased; Residence unknown Mother: ::Darcy: Deceased; Residence unknown Relationships Family :Donleavy III and Darcy :: :Raynor :: Friends :Marcas :: Love Interests :Bragi :: Bragi was the first cat Mitchell ever fell in love with. Sure, he had loved before, but, Bragi felt like the one. It went against everything at the time, two toms, from warring Clans and to top it off, Bragi was betrothed to another. But, it didn't stop either of them from meeting up and slowly falling in love with each other over and over again. Mitchell felt at peace with his Bragi, the tom that made the curse he was inflicted with, just that little bit more bearable. :: However, this happiness didn't last. Eventually, it became clear to Herrick what was happening and he killed Bragi. Mitchell recalls feeling his heart tear in two, despite knowing that it wasn't possible for it to do anything. He grieved silently for moons, which turned into years as he never forgot the tom that stole his heart. :Anders :: To Mitchell, it was like falling in love for the first time again. He was taken by Anders the moment they met, despite the other tom's initially crude introduction. Mitchell felt as though he'd met Anders before that day, only many, many, years before. It was very slow at first, especially for Anders who had to deal with a lot of hurdles to understand that Mitchell wasn't out to hurt him. Mitchell at times found it exhausting, but, not once ever considered leaving the ginger tom. :: The first true struggle the two truly went through was their time in WindClan. It was an entirely strange world to them being with other cats. At times, Mitchell wasn't sure what to do because he felt as though he couldn't stay there even though Anders clearly loved the atmosphere. In the end, the pair left, but, not without leaving a part of them behind - their first litter. Mitchell was distraught but Anders was worse off and it can be said that it brought them closer together. :: Nowadays, the tom's relationship is just as solid as it ever was. Mitchell adores Anders with his whole heart and loves the tom very much. He does, however, have a worm of worry occasionally as it slowly becomes apparent that Anders is getting older, while Mitchell stays the same. Rivals :Herrick :: Now, Mitchell's relationship with Herrick has many different angles as the two have known each other since forever. At first, in Mitchell's youth, he was absolutely terrified of the older cat and something about the mainly white tom seemed very offputting and unnatural. Of course, young Mitchell would soon discover what was so unnatural about Herrick when he became the same monster like the other tom. From there, their relationship became somewhat similar to that of a half-decent friendship. They had their banter and inside jokes between the pair of them, but, then something happened. :: That something was Mitchell realising that he wasn't a monster like Herrick, he was something better. This newfound realisation put Mitchell in a precarious situation with the other tom and it ultimately led them to high tensions and Mitchell leaving to create a new life for himself. To this day, Mitchell cannot forgive Herrick for taking away his old life and creating a monster for his own use. The tom would happily like to move on with his life and he believes the only way to do so is to kill Herrick himself. :Seth :: Mitchell always thought Seth was both an idiot and a creep. The two, when Mitchell still worked with Herrick, never really got along and he could tell that Seth was jealous. The black tom often thought this feeling was because Herrick saw him as a much more useful henchman. Mitchell in honesty couldn't care less what Seth thought of him and looking back over the years didn't mind the rivalry between them. It created banter and even after hearing the word that Seth had died, Mitchell remained rather sure of his past attitude towards the other tom. Really, Mitchell didn't like the way he talked to other cats as if they were nothing compared to him. It really pissed him off and was often the cause of a scuffle between the pair. Quotes Trivia *Mitchell is named after John Mitchell, a character from the TV series, Being Human BBC. *Mitchell is at the very least 100 years of age due to his 'vampirism'. Coop believes he was almost 2 years of age when he was turned into a vampire, and that was back in the early 1900s. With this in mind, Mitchell might roughly be 107 or so years if they had to put an approximation to an age. *Currently, Mitchell does not know that his first litter of kits survived and are thriving in the Clans. He lives with the guilt of abandoning them, but, his guilt is kept at bay by the constant reminder that they were safe in that decision. Images Life Pixels Mitchell.kitten.png|Kitten Mitchell.juvenile.png|Juvenile Mitchell.adult.png|Adult Category:Toms Category:Major Character